This invention relates to a kayak type boat and the like wherein the boater may be seated in a watertight pod which may be detached from the kayak to permit escape under adverse conditions.
Heretofore, kayaks have been proposed with certain portions of the hull which may be broken away such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,480 which discloses a break away cockpit wherein a portion of the forward section of the hull and cockpit rim may be broken away to permit escape of the boater under adverse conditions.
United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB 211,915 discloses a canoe of the kayak type having a longitudinal strengthener alongside which the canoeist sits. A rip away deck panel is provided forward of the cockpit section so that the legs of the canoeist are not trapped about the strengthener, or should the canoeist slip into the foresection of the canoe during adverse conditions (e.g. fast water running abeam in a canoe trapped against a rock).
Although the above features may be suitable in a number of situations, it is also desirable that the boater be protected after escape from a kayak or canoe.
It has also been known to fasten a bag about the rim of a cockpit and invert the bag inside the interior of the hull. Bags constructed from a fiberglass material have been connected about the rim of a cockpit and inverted inside the hull interior to provide a watertight pouch in which a boater may be accommodated. The hull interior does not fill up with water when the kayak is swamped.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a kayak from which escape may be had in a well protected manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a kayak in which the boater may be seated in a protective pod unit which may be detached from the kayak to permit escape from the hull under adverse conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a kayak having a detachable pod unit which is tailored to fit the needs of an individual boater and may be interchanged among different kayak hulls.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pod unit for a kayak which is watertight and isolates the boater from the hull interior to prevent swamping of the kayak and which pod unit may be buoyant to maintain the boater afloat after detachment from the kayak when trapped.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an interchangable pod unit having a pod deck and compartment customized for a specific person's body fit including his hips, knees, and feet which may be interchanged among different kayak hulls.